eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3928 (8 January 2010)
Synopsis Ronnie and Roxy are shocked by their mum’s arrival. Glenda explains that she found out about Archie's death in the newspaper and that is why she’s here. Peggy isn’t impressed and asks what has taken her so long to visit. Glenda explains that she doesn’t want to go into any details about what took her so long to visit saying "she doesn’t have excuses, just reasons." Roxy’s upset and wants her to leave but as Peggy and Ronnie show her to the door, Glenda drops her bag and a bottle of prescription drugs falls out... Glenda sits at the kitchen table, listening to muffled voices in the hallway. Ronnie tells them all that they can’t kick Glenda out, whereas the others want her to leave. Ronnie suggests that they hear what Glenda has to say. Peggy then agrees and Ronnie asks her if she and Roxy could talk to Glenda in the kitchen in private. Whilst talking, it soon dawns on Ronnie and Roxy that Archie had lied about Glenda and her whereabouts. Ronnie becomes angry with her mum and asks why she never contacted them as Glenda tells them that she couldn’t stand Archie anymore. Roxy starts to shout at her mum angry that she abandoned them. Glenda then drops the bombshell that she is still married to Archie. Peggy is upset by this news and walks out followed by Roxy. Ronnie begins to grill her mum further about abandoning them. Ronnie abruptly tells her mum that she should leave because she and Roxy don’t want her there, but Peggy stops Glenda. In the living room, Glenda tells Peggy that she has changed, and the two talk about the past, their children and Archie. Glenda even shows Peggy the scars on her wrist from an attempted suicide. In the kitchen, Ronnie and Roxy talk about Glenda staying or if they should deny Amy her only grandparent if they ask their mother to leave. They decide to ask Peggy and they soon decide that she should stay. However, it doesn’t take Glenda long before she turns nasty and shows her true colours. Realising that she has slipped up, Glenda recomposes herself, but Peggy looks like she is already regretting her decision. In the Square, Peter and Zsa Zsa are in front of Heather and Shirley’s flat. Shirley answers the door and is surprised to see Zsa Zsa. In the flat, Zsa Zsa fills her auntie in on the fight she’s just had and her home life. Zsa Zsa tells her she left home and asks Shirley about the bloke she is with, but Shirley tells her there is no bloke. Suddenly, a gurgle is heard on the baby monitor and Zsa Zsa looks at Shirley gobsmacked. Shirley tends to George, while Zsa Zsa quizzes her about who the baby’s father is. Needing to get rid of a dirty nappy, Shirley hands George to Zsa Zsa, who starts to cradle him. She soon spots Georges baby grow ‘I Love my Two Mum’s’. Shirley walks back into the living room, and Zsa Zsa tells her she is proud her aunty is ‘finally settling down’. Shirley bluntly tells her niece that she is not a lesbian and asks Zsa Zsa to leave. Shirley tells her that Heather is a mate, and that there is a bloke in her life, as Phil enters the flat. Unable to sleep at the thought of losing Phil now DCI Marsden knows his alibi is false, Shirley goes to a phone box and tells the person she is speaking to that she saw Janine Butcher kill Archie. Outside, Zsa Zsa sees Peter and asks him if he wants to wait with her for the night bus. She gives him a hug. When Peter walks away, Zsa Zsa leaves the queue and she looks down at the flat key for 89b, which she’s picked from Peter’s pocket, and smiles to herself. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes